Bertram T. Monkey
Bertram T. Monkey is the evil twin brother of Matau T. Monkey and a villain-turned-Hero from Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures. Bio Bertram was once a monkey who couldn't talk but when green magic hits him he can talk. Bertram notice that he can summon a Keyblade like his twin brother Matau does. When he is approached by Lord Megatron (from Transformers: Prime), Master Xehanort and other villains, he thought he's getting ready to fight. But Megatron tells him that he wants him to join the Decepticons. Bertram agrees and trains with Xehanort how to use the Keyblade. They capture Arcee's partner Cliffjumper to kill him by stabbing him with his Keyblade. When the Autobots arrived, he snuck up on Matau but his twin hears him coming and fight him in a swordfight. Arcee races to Cliff only to find out that he's been turned into a Terrorcon. Later, Bertram's brother Matau cuts his left arm off with Ryan's lightsaber. Crying in pain, Bertram calls for help and Starscream arrives to get him. Being send to the Medic bay, Bertram uses magic to make his arm immortal and puts it in a case. Knock Out looks at Bertram and asks Bertram what's the matter. Bertram informs Knock Out that Matau has cut his arm off. Knock Out suggests Bertram to rest and give him a sleeping potion. After Bertram falls asleep, Knock Out fits a robot arm on Bertram. When Bertram wakes up, he notice he's got a robot arm. Knock Out informs Bertram that his robot hand has fingers. Suddenly, his robot fingers move and notice Matau walking looking for someone to rescue. Bertram thought Matau would come and apologise but he didn't. Instead Matau needs to find how Megatron plans to use the spacebridge. Bertram gets angry and states he will get revenge on Matau. When Megatron asks Bertram how he will do it, he'll get Ryan and his sister Sari. But Bertram has something special in mind for his twin. Later, Matau notice Bertram is angry and want to apologise. But Bertram tells Matau that he wants revenge and got a surprise for him. He sends Vehicons out to get Matau and Sari. Sari runs while Matau slices the Cons into bits. Bumblebee and Bulkhead arrive and save the two. Bertram's robot arm turns into a rocket launcher and Bulkhead grabs the rocket when it's fired. He swings the rocket and throws at the Vehicon. The Con blows into bits. And Bertram is angry and runs to Megatron and the Dark Energon are. Evil Ryan grabs a shard and sticks it in his chest which he watch in shock as Evil Ryan is powered up by the blood of Unicron. Megatron informs Bertram that the blood of Unicron flows through him. He knows what to do. Evil Ryan gives Bertram a shard of Dark Energon telling that will increase his siren powers. But Bertram is reluctant about what happens it will do to him. He gives the shard to Evil Ryan and walks off. Bertram is happy that he got his Siren pendant and a robot arm. He later reveals to be an Equestrian Siren and a bandmate of the Cyberlings. As Bertram thought he and two of his friends should have the same powers like the Dazzlings. The Autobots found out that Megatron using the spacebridge to bring the dead of Cybertron to Earth. Thomas suggests to go the big satellite system in Mexico. After some episodes, he reformed in Rainbow Rocks with Evil Ryan and Evil Anna. Appearance He looks like Personality His personality is like his own. After he reformed, he have a little Aria Blaze in his personality with a touch of happiness. Trivia *He's the twin brother of Matau T. Monkey. *Bertram is the apprentice of Master Xehanort. *Bertram is a bandmate of The Cyberlings. *In the Ever After High world, Bertram is known as Raven King, son of the Evil King. *He thinks he can be Sunset Shimmer's bodyguard. * * * Gallery Bertram T. Monkey (Human Form).png|Bertram T. Monkey (Human form) Category:Monkeys Category:Twins Category:VILLAINS Category:Original characters Category:Arch rivals Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Ryantransformer Category:Singing characters Category:Apprentices Category:British-Accented characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Brothers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:On and Off Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Reformed characters Category:HEROES Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Autobots Category:Marksmen Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Saver Category:Singing Heroes Category:Characters who let go their past Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Male Heroes Category:Miraculous holders Category:Characters who voiced by Ryantransformer017 Category:Equestrian Sirens Category:Magic Users